Cam Ward
Cam Ward (born on February 29, 1984 in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender who currently plays for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Ward was selected 25th overall by the Carolina Hurricanes in the 2002 NHL Entry Draft where he spent the majority of his NHL career. Playing Career Early Career Cam spent his junior career with the Red Deer Rebels of the Western Hockey League (WHL). After appearing in one game for the Rebels in the 2000–01 season, he played three full seasons with the team from 2001–2004, leading them to the WHL finals twice. He was drafted 25th overall by the Carolina Hurricanes in the 2002 NHL Entry Draft. Upon graduating from the WHL, he signed a multi-year, entry-level contract with the Hurricanes on May 13, 2004. Due to the 2004–05 NHL lockout, he was assigned to Carolina's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Lowell Lock Monsters, for the season. Carolina Hurricanes Joining the Hurricanes for the 2005–06 NHL season, Cam largely served in a backup role to Swiss goalie Martin Gerber during the regular season. He made his NHL debut on October 5, 2005, replacing Gerber after the starter injured his hamstring. He saved 10 of 11 shots in the third period, as the Hurricanes lost 5–2 to the Tampa Bay Lightning. Cam made his first NHL start the following game two days later in the club's home opener against the Pittsburgh Penguins. He turned aside Mario Lemieux, Žigmund Pálffy and Sidney Crosby in a shootout, as the Hurricanes won 3–2. He completed his NHL rookie season with 14 wins and 8 losses, along with a 3.68 goals against average. In the opening round of the 2006 Stanley Cup Playoffs, the Hurricanes faced a two-win deficit against the Montreal Canadiens. With Gerber struggling in the series, Hurricanes coach Peter Laviolette turned to Cam. The goaltending switch prompted Carolina to a series comeback, advancing to the second round against the New Jersey Devils, where he played opposite his personal hero, Martin Brodeur. After eliminating the Devils, the Hurricanes defeated the Buffalo Sabres in seven games. Facing the Edmonton Oilers in the 2006 Stanley Cup Finals, he helped the Hurricanes to the franchise's first Stanley Cup. In doing so, Cam became the first rookie goaltender to lead his team to the Stanley Cup as a starter since Patrick Roy in 1986. Against Edmonton, Cam also became the first rookie goaltender to both play and record a shutout in the Finals since Roy. He tied the rookie record for wins in the playoffs (15), previously held by Roy and Ron Hextall, and became the first rookie goalie to win the Conn Smythe Trophy since Hextall in 1987. After his heroics in the 2006 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Ward became the Hurricanes starting goaltender for the 2006–07 season. He recorded season stats of 30–21–6 and 37–25–5 in the 2006–07 and 2007–08 campaigns, respectively. The Hurricanes would miss the playoffs both years. However, the Hurricanes would reach the Eastern Conference Finals in the 2008–09 season before bowing out to the eventual Stanley Cup champion Pittsburgh Penguins. He went 8–10 with a 2.67 GAA during the playoffs. Cam and the Hurricanes struggled to begin the 2009–10 season, as Ward went 2–9–3 to start the campaign. On November 8, 2009, in a game against the Columbus Blue Jackets, Cam was injured when he was cut on the leg by the skate of opposing forward Rick Nash. As he was helped into the dressing room, he left a trail of blood on the ice. After returning from his injury, Cam finished the season with an 18–23–5 record, a 2.69 GAA and .916 save percentage as the Hurricanes failed to qualify for the post-season. Cam was selected to participate in the 2011 NHL All-Star Game, along with teammates Eric Staal, Jamie McBain and Jeff Skinner. He was the first overall pick in the 2011 NHL All-Star Game Fantasy Draft, selected by All-Star Game captain, Eric Staal. On December 26, 2011, Cam was credited with an empty-net goal against the New Jersey Devils when a misplaced pass from Ilya Kovalchuk found its way into the empty goal after a rebound from him. He is the tenth goalie in NHL history to do this. On February 27, 2015, he recorded his 500th game with the Carolina Hurricanes on February 27, 2015. During the offseason, Cam re-signed with the Hurricanes to a two-year, $6.6 million contract on June 16, 2016. On March 22, 2018, during a game against the Arizona Coyotes, the puck got stuck in Cam's skate without his knowledge. His skates crossed the goal line when he went back into the net, ultimately resulting in an own goal. Despite this, the Hurricanes ended up winning that game 6–5. Chicago Blackhawks On July 1, 2018, having left the Hurricanes as a free agent after 13 seasons, the Chicago Blackhawks signed Cam to a one-year, $3 million contract. International Play Cam's performance in his NHL rookie season earned him consideration on a list of 81 candidates to play for Team Canada in the 2006 Winter Olympics. He was one of nine goalies selected; however, he was not named to the Canadian squad. Additionally, he was named a part of the summer camp roster for Team Canada in preparation for the 2010 Winter Olympics, but did not make the final roster cut. Cam was a member of the Canadian team that won gold at the 2007 IIHF World Championship in a 4–2 win against Finland in Moscow, as well as a member of the team that won silver at the 2008 IIHF World Championship in a 5–4 loss to Russia. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Accolades *2000–01: Bill Ranford Trophy; Red Deer Rebels Rookie of the Year *2001–02: CHL Second Team All-star; Del Wilson Trophy *2003–04: CHL First Team All-star; Del Wilson Trophy; Four Broncos Memorial Trophy *2004–05: AHL All-Rookie Team *Conn Smythe Trophy (NHL Playoff MVP) (2006) *2006 NHL Stanley Cup Championship w\the Carolina Hurricanes *2007 IIHF World Championship (Gold Medal) *NHL All-Star Game: 2011 Personal Life Born in St. Paul's Hospital in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Cam is the second child of Ken and Laurel Ward. He grew up in Saskatoon and the Edmonton suburb of Sherwood Park, Alberta, spending his adolescent years in the latter. Cam attended junior high at F.R. Haythorne Jr. High School and high school at Salisbury Composite High School in Sherwood Park, until he graduated. He and his wife Cody have two children: a son (born in November 2010) and a daughter (born in 2013). Gallery Category:Players Category:Goaltenders Category:1984 births Category:2018-19 Roster